DragonFly
by DragonFly
Summary: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long to get it on here! This is where Rose is inrtoduced and Professor Lupin ( My fave chariter) makes an intrance. Anyway R/R


**Disclamer: **Well as we all know, Harry Potter belong to the great JKR. Not me. SO don't sue me. 

**A/n:** Sorry for the delay on this story. My step-dad didn't let me on the computer after I got off. Dangit! So now I'm writing it! Yippie. I have been wanting to get this up for so long!!! Anyway this is where Rose is introduced. I'm pretty proud of it. It is mostly about Rose, but in later chapters, it is kinda based on Hermione. Anyway, yes in this one, Snape is mean. Until chapter 5 or 6. Then he gets a good side to him. And he explains to Hermione why he's been so mean. My version. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. I may not be out w/ the next chapter of Always Be My Baby today. I need to write it first. ::grins:: . Enjoy...

* * *

Sirius Black sat alone in Remus Lupin's house. It was a full moon, and Lupin had a little shack right by his house. He took the Wolfbane potion, but he still didn't trust himself with another human. Sirius heard the cries of his werewolf friend next door. They sounded lonley and almost begging Sirius to join him.

"I'm sorry, Moony, I can't." Sirius said to himself "I wouldn't be much fun anyway, I've got to much on my mind."

Sirius _did_ have alot on his mind. Harry, Voldemort, Lily and James, and Rose.

Rose. She was someone who Sirius thought of often. He hadn't seen her since she was one, when she was pulled from his arms kicking and screaming for all she was worth, the day he was sent to Azkaban. He didn't know where she was now.

An owl flew in, though the window. It was addressed to him. Sirius figured it was from Harry, but the handwriting was differnt. '_ Who would send something to me?"_ Sirius thought as he opend the letter.

_Sirius,_

_You may not remember me, for it was 14yrs ago the last time I saw you in person. But maybe you will. It's Sara, Sirius. Remember????? Good. I always knew you had a good memory. Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that I am coming back to England. Rose is going to attend Hogwarts this year, and I was hoping you would meet me at Kings Cross Station on September 1st. It would be a teriffic chace for us to talk. You can bring me back to wherever you are staying, so you won't get caught. ( I know where you are) Anyway, looking forward to seeing you._

_Love always,_

_Sara Phillips._

Sara. Now that was someone who he hadn't herd from in a long time. Was it really from her? There was only one way to find out. He was going to be there.

* * *

" Hey did you hear about the exchange student?" Ron Weasley asked his friends.

"No" Harry said "Who is he?"

_"She_." Hermione said. "Her name is Rose Phillips and she really hyper and really cool."

"Yea, and really cute." Ron added

Hermione smacked Ron upside the head. "Where is she from?" Harry asked

" Canada." Hermione "But she is really British."

"Cool." Ron and Harry said together."

* * *

Sirius stood by himself at Kings Cross Station. He was very nervous.

A car pulled up, and out stepped a woman about the age of 32, and a teenager.

"Sirius?!?" Sara asked

"Sara!" Sirius said surprised. He really didn't think it was going to be her.

Sara flung herself into his arms. " Oh my.. Its been too long.... Way to long.."

"I know." Sirius said. "I know."

" I have missed you so much." Sara said " Now you have to meet someone. Well remeet her."

"Rose.." Sirius said 

" Yep. Thats her." Sara said. " Rose, this a very, very good friend of mine. This is Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black." Rose said "Hey aren't you that Azkaban escapee?"

" That would be me." Sirius said sounding rather nervous.

" Well. mom told me you were innocent, and she never lies, so you don't have to worry. I'm completly harmless."

Another car pulled up, and Harry, Ron and Hermione steped out of it. "Sirius?" Harry asked

"Hey! Harry!" Sirius said. "How are ya doing?"

"What are you doing here?? I'm fine too." Harry said. 

"Meeting an old friend." Sirius said 

Sara was staring at Harry in complete shock, her eyes wide. "My goodness!" she said " I swear I'm looking at a carbon copy of James Potter."

"I know." Sirius said. "Except for the eyes. They are Lily's. Well I better go. Looks like Rose already borded the train."

"Yeah. SHe said bye to me in the car." Sara said. "Well lead the way. Nice to meet you Harry." And with that. her and Sirius dissapeared.

* * *

Rose put her bags in the compartments and sat down. A few moments later, Harry and the gang arrived.

" HI Rose." Hermione said

" Hey." she said 

" Rose , I want you to meet Harry Potter." Ron said " Rose, this is Harry. Harry, Rose"

Harry could only stare. She had long black hair, a very smooth pretty face, and a nice and thin shaped figure. "Nice to meet you, Rose." he stammerd out.

She smiled. " Nice to meet you to. Mom used to talk about you. Said she was a friend of you dads." SHe turned to Hermione. "So, heard any good songs latly?"

" I heard Dancing Queen by Abba on the way over here." Hermione said.

" My _favorite_ song!" Rose said and she started to sing. " You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet only seventeen. Dacing Queen, feel the beat from the tamborine, oh yeah.-" Hermione joined her. " You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, whatch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen."

_"Very good." _A familair voice said. Everyone turned. It was Proffesor Lupin. " Oh do keep singing. You girls are masters."

" Thanks." Rose said, blushing a little.

" You girls are almost as good as Lily Potter and Sara Phillips." Lupin said "Wonderful voices they had."

" My mom sang good?" Harry asked

" Exteamley good. So did James and Sirius. We all started a band. The muggle-borns all called us the 'Wizard Abba', because we sounded so much like them.( Okay so I'm obbsesed w/ ABBA.) I played drums, Sirius played keyboard and sang, James played electric gutar an sang, and the girls just sang."

" Well what happend?" Ron asked

" Well, It all kinda fell apart. Sirius and Sara broke up. Lily and Sara were both pregneat and needed time off. Well when we got back together after the baby's were born, Sara's father went into a outrage that Sara and Sirius were spending time together. So Sara quit the group. Well, we didn't sound writhout her, so we just fell apart."

" If you know my mum, you must know who my dad is." Rose said

Lupin hesitated. " If Sara hasn't told you by now, she may not want you to know. But yes I do know your father." he said slowly.

Rose looked put out. "I understand" she said.

" So Rose, do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked

" Yeah, Gryffindor. My mum and dad where in there too." Rose said

"VEry brilliant girl your mother is, Rose." Lupin said " She started Hogwarts when she was 8."

"Really?"Hermione said " How."

" Well, Sara was way above average. James was very smart, but Sara was even more brilliant then him. She started showing extrodanary talents at the age of five. By the time she was 8, she had the knowledge and power of an 11 year old." Lupin said

" So Dumbledore let her in?" Harry asked.

"Yes she was in my year. Very pretty too, I must say. But my feeling toward her , never even compared to Sirius's." Lupin said, with a look of rememberance on his face.

The train stopped. "Well I geuss our conversation ends until I get a chance to chat with you." Lupn said smiling.

They all got off the train and walked in to the Great Hall. They ate, laughed, and had just plain fun. 

"Well," Rose said " This has been a wonderful first day. I thank you all." and she went up the stairs after a goodnight.

* * *

So.. How did you like it??? It will get better. My fave chapter is where they start dealing w/ werewolve pups.( Geuss who found those.) Anyway reveiw please. Thank you. Bye again.


End file.
